Come back & haunt me
by Pumpkincredible
Summary: Santana, Brittany et Mike étaient inséparables à l'école primaire. Lorsqu'un drame survint dans la vie de Santana et bouleversa leur quotidien, ils crurent se quitter pour toujours. Pourtant, bien des années ont passé et Santana est maintenant de retour à WMHS. Qui a dit que des droites sécantes ne se croisaient qu'une seule fois durant leur existence?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Glee ne m'appartient pas, tous les personnages cités dans Glee appartiennent à RIB.**

**A/N: J'ai effectivement pris beaucoup de libertés quant au sujet de l'enfance de Santana, Mike et Brittany mais c'était juste pour mettre en place mon histoire.  
**

**PROLOGUE  
**

_Once upon a time_**  
**

Santana naquit le jour de l'équinoxe d'Automne, soit le 21 Septembre. Ses parents, Maria et José, sont espagnols. Ils ont émigré aux Etats-Unis dans l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, dans laquelle pauvreté et misère ne seraient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ils avaient 21 ans à l'époque, ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient fous, ils étaient amoureux et là-bas, la vie leur a enfin sourit. Malgré des débuts difficiles – quasiment toutes leurs économies étaient passées dans les billets d'avion – ils travaillèrent très dur et obtinrent tous les deux le diplôme qu'ils désiraient : Maria devint avocate et José allait commencer son internet dans un des plus grands hôpitaux du pays, à Boston. Lorsque José devint résident, Maria et lui éprouvèrent l'envie de construire une famille – une vraie, avec un enfant, un poisson rouge dans un bocal et un barbecue au fond du jardin – pour parfaire leur vie. Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal mais rien n'y fit, ils durent recourir à l'assistance médicale. Lorsque José termina sa résidence et devint chirurgien en chirurgie générale, il fut muté dans l'hôpital de Lima, un coin paumé en Ohio. Loin de s'en indigner, il trouva avec Maria que c'était l'endroit idéal pour fonder une famille, puisque Maria était enfin tombée enceinte. Ils s'installèrent à Lima Heights Adjacents, où ils formèrent un couple joyeux en attendant la naissance de leur future fille, du moins en apparence. En effet, leur vie semblait parfaite mais en réalité ce n'était qu'une façade. Maria était malade, cancer, deux ans a vivre tout au plus. Mais ils ne voulaient rien laisser paraître, leur fille devait avoir droit à un début heureux dans la vie.

Santana naquit donc le jour de l'équinoxe d'Automne, Santana Lopez. L'accouchement avait cependant considérablement affaiblit Maria, et le malheur frappa la famille Lopez une première fois. Au lieu des deux ans a vivre, elle ne vécut que que six. Santana avait donc six mois lorsque sa mère mourut. José était inconsolable. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés – et il ne parlait sûrement pas de l'océan Atlantique (blague du jour, haha) – il avait cru qu'ils survivraient au cancer, à cette ultime épreuve, il avait pensé que la science aurait alors trouvé quelque remède, que sa femme aurait pu être sauvée. Jamais il n'avait pensé une seule seconde qu'il allait devoir vivre sans elle, la femme de sa vie. Mais il s'accrocha à la vie avec d'autant plus de forces qu'il ne voulait pas laisser tomber sa fille, le fruit de leur amour. Le temps passa et il rencontra une autre femme, avec qui il se remaria et les trois vécurent heureux, vraiment heureux, pas comme dans ces stupides contes de fées où la belle mère est toujours une vieille sorcière. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait oublié Maria, non. Mais il fallait qu'il avance. Sa nouvelle femme aimait Santana de tout son cœur, comme si elle avait été sa propre fille.

A l'âge de trois ans, Santana commença la danse sur les conseils de leur dernière et ce fut le début de sa passion, même si à l'époque elle ne le savait pas encore. Elle y fit la connaissance de Brittany Pierce, une petite blonde fascinée par les licornes et les arcs-en-ciel et qui devint très rapidement sa meilleure amie, même si c'est encore une notion assez vague lorsqu'on a que trois ans. Les deux jeunes filles s'aimaient énormément et étaient inséparables. Elle y fit également la connaissance de Mike Chang, c'était le seul garçon du cours de danse. Il ne parlait jamais et restait toujours à l'écart des autres. Ils avaient du danser ensemble un jour et elle avait réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à lui arracher un sourire, qui s'était vite transformé en un grand éclat de rire, et, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ce rire avait illuminé sa journée. Elle avait par la suite décidé qu'il était son ami. Ils étaient drôles à voir tous les trois, les deux petites filles hyperactives et le petit garçon silencieux qui les suivait partout, à la danse comme à l'école, puisqu'ils allaient dans la même.

Quand Santana eut huit ans, Brittany déménagea. Ce fut le drame de sa vie à l'époque, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait volé sa sœur, presque une partie d'elle même. Elle devint alors une vraie garce avec les autres élèves de son école, même avec Mike, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à la suivre en silence. En plus de la danse, elle commença le chant, et elle adorait ça. Grâce aux cours de danse, elle finit par s'adoucir envers Mike, ce n'était pas sa faute après tout. Et puis, il devait être triste aussi, c'était toujours lui dansait avec Brittany lors des représentations. Ils devinrent alors encore plus inséparables : ils s'étaient créé un monde à part, un monde plein de pirates, de princesses et d'aventures. Ils couraient partout, étaient sans arrêt entrain de prétendre être en mission secrète, au grand désespoir des adultes. Mike ne parlait jamais mais souriait souvent et riait tout le temps. Les autres enfants se moquaient souvent de lui, le traitant d'attardé à cause de ça. mais cela ne dérangeait pas Santana de verbaliser tout ce que Mike ne disait pas, et cela ne la dérangeait pas plus de communiquer avec lui seulement par des signes, elle était même très fière de le comprendre quand ils parlaient comme ça. Elle aurait tout fait pour que ces sourires ne disparaissent jamais du visage du garçon. Comme ce dernier ne parlait jamais, ses parents, les instituteurs et le reste du monde finirent par penser que quelque chose clochait chez Mike. Le verdict tomba : autiste. Ses parents lui firent arrêter la danse et remplacèrent les leçons par des séances de psychothérapie et d'orthophonie, et son sourire disparut. Il avait également moins de temps pour leurs aventures, ce qui attristait énormément Rose, et elle le regarda s'éloigner peu à peu de leur univers magique.

Lorsqu'elle eut neuf ans, elle eut une idée. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux mois que Mike avait arrêté la danse. Elle lui proposa de lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle apprenait en cours et il accepta. Et leurs rendez-vous secrets pour danser finirent par lui redonner le sourire. Bientôt Santana s'aperçut que Mike n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui enseigne quoique ce soit, il était bien trop doué, on avait presque l'impression que la musique s'adaptait aux mouvements du jeune garçon plutôt que l'inverse. Leurs rôles s'inversèrent et il devint alors son professeur, et même si elle était douée, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais son niveau. Lorsqu'elle eut dix ans, Mike commença même à lui parler. Elle en fut très touchée, elle se sentait spéciale. Elle se rendit alors compte à quel point leur amitié était précieuse et extraordinaire, elle ne l'aurait échangée pour rien au monde. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester une garce avec les autres, surtout avec son propre père, puisque c'était ce dernier qui avait implanté l'idée que Mike était peut-être autiste dans la tête des parents de ce dernier. En échange des cours de danse, elle proposa des cours de chant. Elle aimait bien l'écouter chanter, même si elle préférait le regarder danser, c'était comme si Mike parlait une autre langue à ce moment là, une langue dont elle était la seule à connaître les codes. Quand il dansait, elle savait tout de suite de quelle humeur il était, tout comme elle avait tendance à plutôt s'exprimer au travers de la musique. Elle était avec Mike, pour une de leurs leçons, le jour où sa vie bascula. Ils s'étaient allongés dans la cabane au fond du jardin de Mike, leur refuge depuis qu'ils avaient huit ans. C'était l'anniversaire de leur rencontre, ce fameux jour où elle l'avait entendu rire pour la première fois. Ils s'étaient endormis, serrés l'un contre l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'être là, ensemble.

Quelques heures après, le monde de Santana s'écroula. Ses parents étaient morts la nuit dernière dans un accident de voiture et l'assistante sociale vint la chercher chez Mike. Mike comprit le premier ce qui allait se passer, et il adressa la parole à ses parents pour la première fois depuis les temps où il baragouinait des choses incompréhensibles, étant bébé, les suppliant d'empêcher ce qui allait se passer, mais malgré toute l'affection que ses parents portaient à la jeune fille, ils ne purent rien faire et l'assistante sociale emportait déjà Santana vers la voiture, et celle-ci la suivait dans un état second. C'était comme si sa vie était en train de défiler devant ses yeux, et qu'elle était ailleurs. Elle ne pensa même pas à dire au revoir à Mike. A vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas réalisé que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut dans la voiture et qu'elle aperçut le petit Mike se dégager de l'emprise de ses parents et courir vers la voiture qu'elle comprit ce qu'il se passait. Elle allait perdre Mike comme elle avait perdu Brittany. Elle se mit alors à pleurer et à hurler et à frapper contre la vitre de la voiture, l'appelant désespérément. Mike faisait de même de l'autre côté de la vitre, ils pleuraient tous les deux à chaudes larmes. Ils ne pouvaient pas être séparés, c'étaient trop injuste. Et les parents de Mike finirent par le tirer en arrière, l'étouffant de leurs bras pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe à nouveau, et la voiture démarra emportant Santana vers une autre vie. Mike s'échappa une nouvelle fois avant de courir derrière la voiture, puis elle disparut de son champ de vision et il se jeta par terre en pleurant.

Santana fut adoptée par un couple d'anglais, les Zeller, qui vivaient aux États-Unis à l'époque. L'été avant ses onze ans la changea en tous points. Premièrement, ils déménagèrent en Angleterre. Elle redevint une garce envers les gens, dressant des barrières autour d'elle pour se protéger. Elle ne voulait plus jamais souffrir comme elle avait souffert. La « disparition » de Mike avait laissé en elle un trou béant et il lui manquait énormément. Pour supporter tout ça, elle s'imaginait que danser lui permettait de lui parler, comme si à travers la danse une sorte de télépathie s'installait entre eux, tout comme elle avait longtemps cru aux licornes dans l'espoir que ça fasse revenir Brittany.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé revenir un jour à Lima. Et jamais elle n'aurait pensé recroiser leur route un jour. Pourtant, ce fut bien ce qui arriva.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas, et je ne suis pas aussi riche que Sugar donc je ne peux pas acheter les droits...**

**A/N : Voici, comme promis, le deuxième chapitre (j'essayerais de poster le chapitre suivant le week-end prochain). Santana va faire la rencontre d'une vieille connaissance, mais la réalité va-t-elle correspondre à ses rêves les plus fous ?**

Back to the start

Santana venait d'entrer dans le lycée. Elle avait traversé le parking, prudemment, puis s'était arrêtée devant la porte, avait inspiré un grand coup, et elle était entrée. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle retournait à Lima : revoir Mike. S'il était encore là, bien sûr. Et s'il se souvenait d'elle. En même temps, elle était terriblement anxieuse. Comment allait se passer leur rencontre ? Viendrait-il vers elle, avec son sourire indéchiffrable sur le visage ? La serrerait-il dans ses bras ? Se souviendrait-il d'elle tout cours ? Serait-elle obligée de lui rappeler qui elle était ? Elle savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas si c'était le cas. Et elle se sentirait terriblement idiote d'avoir cru qu'il resterait encore aussi longtemps attaché à elle, qu'elle a lui. Elle marcha vers les casiers, cherchant le sien, perdue dans ses pensées et ne pouvant s'empêcher de scruter la foule des élèves dans l'espoir de reconnaître celui de Mike. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle tenait encore autant à lui, pourquoi elle avait tant besoin de le retrouver, de l'avoir à nouveau dans sa vie. Il représentait juste cette période si spéciale de sa vie, vous savez, ce souvenir vraiment heureux qui vous rend nostalgique quand vous y repensez et que vous apercevez à quel point les choses ont changé depuis, ce souvenir qui vous met du baume au cœur parce qu'il vous rappelle que des choses bien peuvent encore arriver, ce souvenir tellement spécial qu'il reste gravé dans votre mémoire dans les moindres détails et, peu importe le temps qui passe, ne s'efface jamais.

* * *

Elle rangeait ses livres, repensant au jour où elle avait appris qu'ils rentraient à Lima.

_Elle était assise, dans sa chambre, travaillant sur un devoir d'espagnol. Rien de bien méchant, son père lui avait parlé espagnol depuis qu'elle était bébé et elle le parlait aussi bien que l'anglais. C'était juste un moyen d'avoir des points faciles, vu qu'elle ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts dans les autres matières. Elle n'était pas nulle, non, elle avait juste d'autres centres d'intérêts et l'espagnol lui permettait de rattraper ses notes moyennes dans le reste des matières et donc du même coup lui assurait un peu de tranquillité de la part de ses professeurs. Enfin. Elle était donc en train de travailler quand ses parents étaient entrés dans sa chambre. _

_« Chérie, il faut qu'on te parle de quelque chose. », commença son père. Il se tenait debout, au milieu de la chambre, les sourcils légèrement froncés, preuve de l'importance de la nouvelle qui allait suivre, tenant sa femme par les épaules. Cette dernière souriait faiblement, comme mal à l'aise, l'air de se demander comment Santana allait réagir._

_« Si c'est à propos du cours de maths que j'ai séché, je ne regrette rien! », s'exclama-t-elle, un air de défi sur le visage. Même si ses parents adoptifs n'étaient pas méchants, leur relation avait-toujours été un peu turbulente, Santana les tenant pour responsables de la « perte » de Mike. Elle n'était donc pas toujours des plus tendres avec eux, même si au fond elle les aimait tendrement. Elle ne voulait juste plus le montrer, de peur de souffrir à nouveau. _

_Ses parents levèrent chacun un sourcil interrogateur, simultanément – oui ils font toujours tout ensemble, c'est affligeant - à sa réponse et eurent un petit rire._

_« Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça. » dit doucement sa mère et son père ajouta « Ne crois pas qu'on oublie ce fait pour autant, on en reparlera plus tard. »_

_Ce fut au tour de Santana de froncer les sourcils. Quiconque aurait observé la scène aurait pu la trouver fort comique, comme si le seul moyen de réellement communiquer passait par le jeu des sourcils._

_« Ton père a .. a été muté. » lâcha finalement sa mère, d'un ton qui dissimulait bien mal son excitation._

_« On retourne aux Etats-Unis, Santana. » ajouta ce dernier, prudemment. Si l'on avait prêté attention à la scène avec plus de détails, on aurait pu se rendre compte que des micro gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son frond. Il était en effet inquiet de comment Santana allait prendre la nouvelle._

_« C'est une bonne chose, non? » demanda Santana, légèrement destabilisée par la nouvelle._

_« Oui. » répondit son père, nerveusement._

_« Oui, mais ? Il y a un mais qui plane, je le sens. » _

_« On retourne.. On retourne à Lima. » finit-il par répondre._

_Santana les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était une mauvaise blague, un cauchemar. Pas Lima, pas cette ville de malheur. Cette ville où tant de mauvaises choses étaient arrivés, la mort de sa mère, celle de son père, l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée un sœur qu'on lui avait arrachée, l'endroit où on l'avait arrachée à Mike. Elle secoua la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas y retourner, pas maintenant qu'elle avait à peu près réussi à se construire un univers stable, une fois encore tout allait être bouleversé, une fois encore elle allait devoir reconstruire ses barrières une à une. _

_« Chérie, dis quelque chose ! » dit soudain sa mère, qui la regardait l'air inquiète._

_« Je.. Non. Je veux pas y retourner. Partez sans moi ! » leur cria-t-elle dessus, avant de se retourner et de faire face à sa feuille, de nouveau. Bientôt elle sentit une larme roulé sur sa joue, larme qui s'écrasa sur sa feuille, brouillant les mots écrits sur la page. Elle fut bientôt agitée de sanglot, ses épaules remuant au rythme de ces derniers, et ces imbéciles de parents qui n'avaient même pas la décence de la laisser en paix. Sa mère finit par quitter la pièce, son père, lui, s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule._

_« Je suis désolé, vraiment.. » sa voix se brisa et il sortit de la pièce à son tour, non sans lui lancer un dernier regard avant de disparaître dans le couloir._

_Santana prit sa tête dans ses mains et essaya de se détendre, de penser à autre chose, mais rien n'y faisait, ces saletés de larmes n'arrêtaient pas leur course sur ses joues. Elle avait oublié leur goût salé, elle avait oublié cette sensation de les sentir rouler sur ses joues, elle s'était interdit de pleurer à nouveau, après sa séparation avec Mike. Pleurer c'était pour les faibles et elle n'était pas faible. Elle était aussi solide qu'un roc, elle n'avait pas de failles. Du moins, elle avait si bien su les cacher, mais là c'était la goutte de trop. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Éventuellement, elle se jeta sur son lit et finit par s'endormir. _

_Le lendemain, la tête reposée, elle avait finit par se résoudre à écouter ses parents. Ils seraient là-bas pour le début octobre, donc elle raterait le premier mois de cours là-bas. L'été passa bien vite et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement occupés avec les cartons, les derniers préparatifs, les visites de l'appartement qu'il fallait vendre. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Santana se rendit compte qu'elle attendait le départ avec une certaine impatience et, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle savait très bien pourquoi. Lima. Mike. Un seul lycée. Ils allaient se revoir. Enfin. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser, et si ses espoirs étaient déçus ? Enfin le jour arriva et l'avion décolla._

* * *

Santana venait de terminer de vider son sac et commençait à décorer son casier avec quelques photos. Une photo avec ses amies, Naomi, Pandora, Effy, Katie et Emily, en Angleterre, elle avait beau affirmer le contraire, ces filles lui manquait terriblement. Une photo de ses parents biologiques, le jour de leur mariage. Une photo d'elle et Brittany à la danse. Une photo d'elle et Mike dans la cabane. Une photo d'elle avec ses parents, à Noël, l'année dernière. Elle ferma son casier et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers une salle de cours quand une petit brune, habillée bizarrement – franchement, qui met encore des pulls avec des rennes de nos jours – se jeta littéralement sur elle et commença à lui parler. Santana la regarda avec des yeux ronds, essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver, et commença à paniquer. La fille allait finir par manquer d'air si elle continuait comme ça alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait censée, elle prit la fille par les épaules et la secoua légèrement.

« Oh, le hobbit, si tu la fermes pas, tu vas finir par clamser. » affirma-t-elle, en roulant des yeux.

La brune prit un air offusqué et recommença à lui parler comme si elle était débile.

« C'est une manière de saluer les gens dans ton pays, c'est ça ? »

Santana leva les yeux au ciel, c'était franchement pas possible d'être aussi idiote. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter que la fille la plus bizarre du lycée se jette ainsi sur elle ? Enfin, elle assumait qu'il s'agissait de la plus bizarre, sinon elle allait vraiment finir par regretter Bristol.

« C'est raciste ça. Tu veux que je te montre comment.. » Elle s'interrompit, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire des ennemis, pas au bout d'une demi-heure dans le lycée. Elle soupira, à défaut de mieux, elle allait devoir se contenter d'elle pour l'instant. « Je suis Santana Lopez, et toi? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Je suis Rachel Barbra Berry. » reprit la petite brune en souriant. Et voilà, Santana pensa, on remet une pièce dans le juke box, c'est reparti. « Barbra », Rachel continua, ne se rendant pas compte du désintéressement total de son interlocutrice, « parce que Barbara est mon idole et que j'aurai un destin aussi brillant que le sien. J'ai une voix extraordinaire, une vrai star, ce qui explique ma passion pour les petites étoiles dorées, d'ailleurs je pensais m'inscrire au Glee Club, les auditions sont la semaine prochaine, tu chantes ? Si tu te débrouilles pas trop mal tu pourrais peut-être faire les chœurs sur mes chansons. J'ai posté mes reprises sur youtube, je te les montrerais si tu veux, je suis sure que tu apprécieras mon talent... » et Rachel continua et continua, jusqu'à ce que le cours finisse par commencer la forçant à se terre, bien à contrecœur, tandis que Santana remerciait silencieusement le professeur. La journée allait être longue.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, elle finit par suivre Rachel jusqu'aux feuilles d'inscription du Glee Club. Elle allait ajouter son nom à la liste quand soudain Rachel poussa un cri perçant. Elle tourna la tête pour voir ce qui causait cet hurlement inhabituel du hobbit et se reçut en pleine figure une substance froide et collante. Un slushie. C'était quoi ce délire, c'était ça leur moyen d'accueillir les nouveaux dans ce lycée ? Parce que si c'était le cas, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, ils allaient voir de quels bois elle se chauffait. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, une des deux blondes qui venait de leur lancer les slushies ouvrit la bouche.

« Voilà ce que méritent les losers ici, viens Brit', allons faire quelque chose qui mérite vraiment notre attention. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on rate les qualif' des cheerios, j'ai entendu dire que les garçons étaient rentrés dans l'équipe de foot. »

« D'accord, Quinn. » répondit l'autre blonde en la suivant.

* * *

Alors que Rachel pestait contre tous les gens qui ne savaient pas reconnaître le talent, surtout le talent que sa personne renfermait, Santana elle resta figée sur place. Brit ? Comme Brittany ? Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de sa Brittany ? Le seul moyen de le savoir était d'auditionner pour les Cheerios. Après tout, elle était une bonne danseuse, ça ne devait pas être si difficile. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'elle partit rincer le slushie puis se changer. Elle se rendit ensuite au gymnase où toutes une nuée de jeunes filles attendait déjà. Elle se fondit dans la masse et attendit son tour. Tour qui se passa plutôt bien, puisqu'elle fut sélectionnée. Elle arriva même en 2e position, battant « Brit », juste derrière Quinn. Elle était en train de se changer quand les deux blondes lui tombèrent dessus.

« Alors, loseuse, t'es peut-être pas tant une ratée que ça, finalement. » commença Quinn.

« Faut croire que non. » répondit Santana d'un ton sarcastique.

Quinn eut un petit sourire.

« Je suis Quinn Fabray. » Elle lui tendit la main. « Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi. »

Santana leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de lui serrer la main.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Quinn sourit glacialement.

« Oh, bien sûr, il y a une condition. Tu ne t'approches plus jamais du Glee Club, jamais. Et demain, tu slushie cette peste de Berry, elle est insupportable. »

Santana eut un petit rire. S'il n'y avait que ça pour échapper au suplice du slushie. Et puis, elle pourrait se venger des bavardages incessants du hobbit qui lui avait refilé la migraine.

« Avec grand plaisir. »

Quinn lui sourit alors plus chaleureusement avant de finalement introduire Brittany, qui était restée à l'écart tout ce temps, dans la conversation.

« Je te présente Brittany. » Puis elle sourit machiavéliquement. « A partir de maintenant, nous formons The Unholy Trinity, et quiconque se mettra en travers de notre chemin dans ce lycée, le paiera très cher. C'est compris ? »

Santana et Brittany acquiescèrent. Les trois filles commencèrent à sortir du gymnase et Santana s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle quand Quinn l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

« Au fait, tu es ? »

« Santana, Santana Lopez. » répondit calmement Santana.

« Bye, S. » répondit simplement Quinn.

* * *

Si à ce moment là, l'une des deux avait prêté attention à Brittany, elles se seraient alors rendues compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais elles ne remarquèrent rien et partirent chacune de leur côté. Brittany partit elle aussi, confuse, ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Il fallait vite qu'elle interroge Lord Tubbington à ce sujet.

**A/N : J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours, elle n'a pas beaucoup avancée encore au niveau du développement de l'amitié entre Santana et Mike/Brittany, mais j'avais besoin de contextualiser encore un peu. Les choses vont commencer à bouger dans le prochain chapitre ;). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos avis, vos critiques, ou même certaines idées, on sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir :). (Haha, j'espère que vous avez noté la référence à Skins – parce que niveau bande d'amis, la leur gérait beaucoup quand même!)**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : Toujours le même qu'avant, si je possédais Glee, il y aurait un triangle amoureux Blaine/Mike/Sam alors.. !**

**A/N : Les choses sérieuses commencent ! Santana va enfin s'apercevoir que ce qu'elle cherchait était juste sous son nez. **

Everything I ask for.

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que Santana était devenue meilleure amie avec Quinn Fabray et Brittany. Elle se souvenait encore comme si c'était hier de la tête de Rachel quand elle avait reçu le slushie en pleine figure, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire. Même si, elle s'en voulait quelque part, la jeune fille s'était quand même accrochée à elle toute la journée sans tenir compte de ses remarques. Ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler Mike à une certaine époque, d'ailleurs. Mais elle était heureuse d'être avec Quinn, et même si être cheerio était infernal – merci Coach Sylvester – cela apportait plusieurs avantages. Elle ressentait tout de même un léger pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant la salle où le Glee Club répétait. Enfin, pour l'instant, ils n'y faisaient pas grand chose. Ils étaient quoi.. 5 losers de Lima, rien d'autre. Ils étaient tellement désespérés qu'ils avaient même recrutés le type en fauteuil et l'asiatique qui bégayait.

* * *

Elle était à son casier en train de ranger ses livres. C'était la fin de la journée et elle allait rentrer chez elle quand Quinn arriva.

« Hey, S. » l'interpella-t-elle.

« Hey, Q. » répondit Santana.

« Tu veux que je te dépose ce soir ? Ça t'évitera d'attendre le bus. » lui proposa Quinn en réarrangeant sa coiffure, déjà parfaite.

Santana haussa les épaules, ce qui voulait dire oui, ce que comprit évidemment Quinn. Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, échangeant les derniers ragots, plaisantant sur les dernières tenues vestimentaires de Rachel, toutes les plus horribles les unes que les autres, riant.

« Brittany n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda soudain Santana, se demandant où était la blonde.

« Non, elle avait rendez vous. » expliqua Quinn.

« Oh, je vois. » répondit Santana, malicieusement sans se douter le moindre moment qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas réagit de cette façon si elle avait su de qui il s'agissait.

Quinn sourit et sortit son téléphone.

« Ma mère devrait pas tarder. »

« Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit ta mère qui te rende si heureuse. » dit Santana, fronçant les sourcils, amusée.

Quinn rougit légèrement avant de montrer son portable à Santana.

« Eh bien.. Je vais bientôt finir porteuse de chandelle professionnelle si ça continue. » dit elle en roulante des yeux.

« Oh, San'. Je peux demander à Finn de demander à Puck s'il veut venir à un double RDV avec nous, si tu veux ? » demanda Quinn, l'air attristée pour son amie.

« Je plaisantais Q., mais c'est bon à savoir. » répondit Santana en lui faisant un clin d'œil, tandis que la mère de Quinn arrivait.

* * *

Elle était assise à la cafétéria et jouait distraitement avec sa nourriture, légèrement perdue dans ses pensées. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle était là et elle ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé. Ce n'était pas possible, Lima n'était pas si grand, elle aurait du le croiser à moment donné. Il devait être parti, lui aussi. Elle ne le reverrait sûrement jamais, il fallait qu'elle arrête de s'accrocher à ces espoirs stupides, qu'elle grandisse un peu. Un bruit de plateau qui claqua sur la table la tira alors de ses pensées. Quinn.

« Enfin, je te trouve ! » dit cette dernière.

Santana leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Il faut absolument que je te raconte un truc. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, t'as l'air.. bizarre. » remarqua Santana.

« Finn, il.. » commença Quinn, « Finn a rejoint cette saleté de Glee Club. » Elle se passa la main dans ses cheveux, l'air destabilisée. « Je savais que c'était un crétin, mais à ce point là. Tu te rends compte ? Le Glee Club ! »

Santana ne réagissait pas, quelque chose avait attiré son attention à l'entrée de la cafétéria. Un garçon, habillé de sa veste de l'équipe de foot. A vrai dire, elle ne lui aurait même pas accordé un coup d'œil normalement, mais là, elle avait vu quelque chose, un détail, sur lequel elle s'était focalisée. Oui, car sur sa veste, on pouvait clairement lire en dessous de son numéro « Chang. ». Elle attendait avec impatience qu'il se retourne, voir s'il était asiatique – avec un nom pareil ça peut paraître évident, mais après tout ce temps on apprend à se méfier de tout – parce que dans ce cas là, elle avait peut-être enfin mis la main sur l'objet de ses recherches. Si c'était lui, elle avait enfin retrouvé la personne à laquelle – même aujourd'hui après toutes ces années d'absence – elle tenait le plus au monde.

« Oh, Santana ? Tu m'écoutes ? » gronda Quinn, agacée.

Santana ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers elle, le garçon s'était retourné et elle cherchait maintenant sur son visage les traits de son ami d'enfance. Elle finit par demander à Quinn de qui il s'agissait.

« C'est qui lui ? » demanda-t-elle, lui désignant le garçon d'un signe de tête.

Quinn eut un petit sourire.

« Oh je vois, Mademoiselle a enfin trouvé quelqu'un digne de ses attentions » commença Quinn, d'un ton taquin. Elle était contente, ça l'ennuyait un peu que Santana se retrouve seule alors que Brittany et elle avait chacune un copain. Bon, pour Brittany on pouvait vraiment le qualifier de copain. Pour elle, Finn était plutôt une sorte d'évidence sociale : elle était la capitaine des cheerios, il était le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, ils devaient être ensemble, c'était tout. Elle tourna alors la tête, pour indiquer à Santana de qui il s'agissait, et elle grimaça.

« Oh, San', je suis désolée.. Mauvaise pioche. » dit-elle d'un ton désolé.

Santana fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Elle allait juste lui dire qu'il était pas assez bien sur elle, même pas son nom ?

« Il est dans l'équipe de football, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une mauvaise pioche. » commença-t-elle.

« C'est MIKE. » dit Quinn, l'air de penser que Santana savait pertinemment qui il était et pourquoi il était inaccessible. Devant l'air confus de Santana, elle ajouta : « Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu n'étais là que depuis deux semaines. C'est le COPAIN de Brit'. » expliqua-t-elle avec emphase.

* * *

Santana sentit quelque chose en elle se briser. Donc c'était Mike, elle l'avait bien retrouvé. Trop tard apparemment, puisqu'il sortait maintenant avec l'un de ses nouvelles meilleures amies. Elle avait envie d'hurler, de se jeter sur lui, de le frapper. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas attendue, comme elle l'avait attendu toutes ces années ? Pourquoi est-ce que lui aussi avait fini par lui faire du mal ? Elle avait envie de pleurer mais elle se retint. Pas ici, pas devant tout le monde. Ce fut ce moment là que choisit Brittany pour arriver, se précipiter vers lui et l'embrasser passionnément devant tout le monde. Le pire, c'est qu'ils étaient mignons tous les deux. On avait même pas envie de les frapper parce qu'ils osaient faire preuve de démonstrations d'affection en public. Elle retourna la tête vers Quinn qui la regardait bizarrement.

« Quoi ? J'étais pas intéressée. », affirma-t-elle d'un ton sec. « Il me rappelait juste un.. un ami. »

Puis elle se leva, abandonnant son plateau à Quinn, et quitta la cafetéria à grands pas. Elle avait été stupide de croire qu'il attendrait toute sa vie qu'elle revienne. Ils avaient dix, onze ans à l'époque, elle s'attendait à quoi ? Avoir trouvé l'amour de sa vie ? On n'était pas dans un film, là. Elle alla s'asperger le visage d'eau aux toilettes puis se dirigea à nouveau vers son casier. Mauvaise idée. Les photos de Mike et Brittany lui renvoyèrent à la figure à quels points ils étaient heureux sans elle. Parce qu'elle supposait qu'il s'agissait vraiment de Brittany, elle n'avait pas penser à chercher son nom de famille, mais elle le ferait ce soir. Elle, elle avait eut la décence de revenir plus tôt. Elle, elle avait eut Mike.

* * *

Bien sûr, elle savait que c'était stupide de lui en vouloir. Brittany l'avait sans doute oubliée, elles avaient 7 ans quand elles étaient sorties de la vie de l'autre. Même si elles avaient été très proches à l'épôque, ce n'était pas suffisant pour que ça signifie quelque chose. La preuve, elles n'étaient même pas fichues de se reconnaître – oui, maintenant, elle était sure qu'il s'agissait de SA Brittany. Qui d'autre ? Elle décida quand même de jeter un œil sur facebook, pour confirmer l'évidence. Voilà, maintenant, c'était écrit en toutes lettres, sur l'écran de son téléphone : « Brittany S. Pierce - Amie avec Quinn Fabray. Ajouter comme amie. ». Avec une photo d'elle et Mike, en photo de couverture. Santana soupira et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Les voir ensemble lui procurait un terrible pincement au cœur. Elle aurait du être là, elle aurait du faire partie de leur vie aussi. Elle devrait être la meilleure amie de Brit, pas Quinn. Elle.. Non, elle n'aurait pas pu les empêcher de tomber amoureux. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle était stupide d'en vouloir à Mike. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Elle ne savait même pas à quoi elle s'était attendue en venant ici. Pensait-elle qu'il allait se jeter dans ses bras, son sourire si particulier sur le visage ? Pensait-elle qu'il l'embrasserait ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour lui. Il avait toujours eut une place spéciale dans son cœur, mais il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, ils n'étaient que des gamins, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui leur serait arrivée s'il elle n'était pas partie. Seraient-ils resté amis ou leurs sentiments auraient-ils évolués en quelque chose de plus fort ? Avait-elle envie que ces sentiments évoluent ? Au vu de la réaction qu'elle avait eut aujourd'hui, la réponse aurait pu lui paraître évidente. Elle était morte de jalousie. Mais de quoi était-elle jalouse réellement ? Du fait qu'ils soient ensemble, ou du fait qu'ils aient pu être à nouveau ensemble toutes ces années ? La sonnerie retentit soudain, la faisant sursauter et elle se dirigea en cours.

* * *

La journée était enfin terminée et Santana était sur le point de rentrer chez elle quand on l'interpella. Elle se retourna pour trouver Puck qui en profita allègrement pour jeter un long coup d'œil bien appuyé en direction de sa poitrine, elle roula des yeux et se re-retourna pour rentrer chez elle cette fois-ci. Elle l'entendit lui hurler quelque chose, qu'elle ne comprit pas, puis elle se tourna vers lui et lui cria à son tour, avec un sourire aguicheur, quelque chose :

« Ce soir, 19h, Breadstix, loser ! »

Quand elle le vit lever les deux pouces en signe d'accord elle reprit définitivement le chemin de chez elle. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées, Puck serait le moyen idéal. Une fois chez elle, elle se connecta rapidement sur facebook. Elle avait un message de ses amies de Bristol, une photo d'elles toutes pendant leur soirée camping l'été dernier, accompagné d'un « tu nous manques, Satan ! ». Elle sourit nostalgiquement avant de leur répondre rapidement quelque chose. Elle regarda ensuite sa page d'accueil, rien de bien passionnant. Quinn & Brittany avaient accepté ses demandes d'amis. Quinn avait posté un message sur le mur de Finn pour lui demander de quitter la glee club, pour son propre bien. Quinn qui laissait un message quelconque sur le mur de Brittany. Quinn qui faisait de la promo pour le club d'abstinence. Bref, Quinn partout quoi. Quinn lui avait aussi envoyé des suggestions d'amis en plus, les personnes « qu'il fallait cotoyer » pour « être bien vu » dans la hiérarchie sociale au lycée, elle reconnut Finn, Puck, d'autres types de l'équipe de foot et Mike. Ce fut les doigts légèrement tremblants qu'elle dirigea sa souris sur « ajouter comme ami », puis elle se ravisa. Ils ne s'étaient même pas parlés, même pas croisés. Elle n'allait pas l'ajouter lâchement sur facebook. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le statut de Puck. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps, à peine l'avait-elle ajouté qu'il l'identifiait déjà dans un statut. « Ce soir, Lopez et moi. Gardez vos mains dans vos poches, les gars ;) ». Elle commenta : « Méfie toi, ta chance pourrait tourner, j'ai peut-être mieux à faire finalement. », puis éteignit son ordinateur afin de se préparer pour la soirée.

* * *

Santana se réveilla le matin dans sa chambre, en grognant. Elle avait vraiment passé une soirée de merde. Puck n'était pas un si bon coup que ça, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi toutes les filles lui couraient après. Une fois au lycée, elle se rendit à son casier pour récupérer les affaires nécessaires à sa matinée de cours.

« Alors comme ça, tu sors avec Puck & tu ne m'en informes même pas ? » demanda une voix mi glaciale, mi amusée, dans son oreille.

Santana se tourna vers Quinn.

« Tss, Q. Tu sais très bien que c'était juste un coup comme ça. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules, riant légèrement.

« Ah oui ? » demanda Quinn, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. « Parce qu'il a l'air près à recommencer lui. »

Santana se retourna vers Puck, effrayée. Celui ci à l'autre bout du couloir n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des coups d'œils appuyés. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et un grand sourire hypocrite, avant de lui murmurer « LOSER ». Elle se retourna vers Quinn qui semblait absorbée dans la contemplation de son casier.

« Un problème Q. ? » demanda-t-elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Non. C'est juste que cette photo me dit quelque chose... » dit-elle en pointant du doigt la photo de Santana et Brittany.

Ah oui. Il allait éventuellement falloir qu'elle explique cette histoire à Quinn. Et accessoirement, tout le reste aussi. Elle allait répondre qu'elle ne savait pas où Quinn avait pu voir la photo quand Brittany entra dans son champ de vision, tenant Mike par la main. Juste à ce moment là, Quinn se remémora où elle avait vu la photo auparavant et les deux jeunes filles s'exclamèrent en même temps : « Brittany ! » au moment où cette dernière arrivait devant elles.

* * *

« JE LE SAVAIS ! » s'exclama cette dernière, « Lord Tubbington me l'avait dit ! », continua-t-elle un sourire ravi sur le visage.

« Lord Tubbington ? » demanda Santana, confuse.

« Santana, c'est vraiment toi ? » murmura un Mike incrédule d'un ton interrogateur.

« What the fuck ? Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Quinn d'un air encore plus perdu que les autres ?

Bien sûr, les quatre avaient plus ou moins parlé en même temps donc personne n'avait compris grand chose à la scène. Brittany semblait la seule à trouver la scène tout à fait normal et elle tapait dans ses mains en sautillant, l'air surexcitée. Quinn ne comprenait pas la réaction de Mike, elle était persuadée que les deux ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Santana regardait Mike dans les yeux, l'air perdue, se demandant depuis quand Brittany vivait avec un Lord, et surtout avec un nom pareil. Ca ne lui disait rien du tout et pourtant elle avait vécu en Angleterre, un nom pareil, elle aurait du s'en souvenir ! Et Mike regardait Santana dans les yeux, n'osant pas bouger, osant à peine respirer. Elle était revenue elle aussi. Elle était revenue et elle ne lui avait rien dit. Mais elle lui était revenue, finalement, après toutes ces années. Finalement, Brittany ouvrit la bouche :

« Chouette, on va pouvoir rejouer aux Supers Nanas ! » Elle regarda Quinn d'un air désolé. « Oh, je suis désolée Quinn, les 3 supers nanas sont déjà prises. Mike c'est Bulle, moi je suis Belle, et Santana c'est Rebelle ! » dit-elle en les pointant respectivement du doigt. « Tu peux toujours faire le professeur si tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle, vraiment ennuyée.

* * *

Mais à ce moment là, ni Mike, ni Santana, ni même Quinn, ne se sentaient concernés par ce problème de Supers Nanas. Et la tension entre les deux premiers étaient si dense que Quinn se fit la remarque qu'on aurait pu la couper au couteau. Ils étaient enfin réunis, c'était la seule chose que leur cerveaux avaient pu enregistrer.

**A/N : Voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Mike, mais je n'en suis pas encore sûre.**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours et à la semaine prochaine,**

**xx **


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté la suite de l'histoire, j'ai un grand manque d'inspiration en ce moment. J'ai déjà écrit la fin de l'histoire et je sais à peu près ce que je veux mettre au milieu, mais j'ai pas encore assez d'idées pour poster un vrai chapitre, et comme je préfère poster un truc qui me plaît plutôt qu'un truc écrit vite fait juste pour respecter les temps de mise à jour de la fic, il va falloir attendre. Je pense toutefois poster la suite la semaine prochaine, en tout cas j'y travaille ! Si possible, j'essayerai de rattraper mon retard et de vous poster 2 chapitres d'un coup, on verra.  
Merci de votre compréhension, et encore désolée...  
xx  
Pumpkincredible.


End file.
